The present invention relates to a method for protecting a surface from contamination. More particularly, the present invention provides a barrier to reduce the likelihood that contaminants having a size greater than a predetermined size will pass through the barrier and contact the surface.
Various methods and devices are known for covering a support surface such as medical examining tables or the like. Paper is a material commonly used to cover examining tables. It is known to provide paper dispensers for holding a roll of paper and to unroll a fresh portion of the paper onto an examining table prior to each use. Examples of paper roll dispensers are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 1,891,629 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,967,422. Paper covering material does not prevent liquids such as body fluids from passing through the paper to the support surface.
Other materials are known for covering support surfaces such as mattresses or examining tables. Absorbent pads having a plastic backing are known for covering mattresses and support surfaces. Examples of these plastic-backed covering materials are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,973 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,865. While these plastic-backed materials may be somewhat liquid impermeable, conventional surface protection methods do not address the problem of preventing infectious agents or other contaminants from passing through the covering material to the support surface.
In recent years, concerns about contamination of medical instruments and facilities have increased. This is due in large part to the growing awareness of diseases which can be transmitted through exchange of bodily fluids. X-ray tables and medical examining tables are places where bodily fluids are likely to escape from a patient supported on the table. Unless precautions are taken, the next patient supported on the table could be exposed to these bodily fluids. The present invention is designed to reduce the likelihood that infectious agents, contaminants, or other bodily fluids will pass from a patient resting on the support surface to the surface, thereby contaminating the surface.
According to the present invention, a method is provided for protecting a surface from contamination. The method includes the steps of providing a film sheet having a maximum pore size of less than 0.1 micron and covering the surface with the film sheet. After each use, the portion of the film sheet covering the surface is discarded.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the film sheet is provided for covering a surface such as a medical examining table or X-ray table to reduce the likelihood that liquids or bodily fluids will pass through the film sheet to the surface. The film sheet has a maximum pore size of less than 0.1 micron. Therefore, the film sheet advantageously reduces the likelihood that substances having a size greater than 0.1 micron will pass through the film sheet to the surface.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the film sheet has a tackiness or "cling" property on a first side of the sheet facing the surface so that the film sheet clings to the surface. The film sheet does not have a tackiness or cling property on a second side of the sheet facing away from the surface so that the film sheet does not stick to a user lying on the film sheet. In other words, the film sheet is advantageously a one-sided cling sheet having a first cling side and a second non-cling side.
Illustratively, the surface protected by the present invention can include an X-ray table, medical examining table, dentist's chair, or veterinary examination table. In addition, the film sheet could be used to wrap bodies, body parts, or organs. Other potential uses for the film sheet having a maximum pore size of less than 0.1 micron include liners for trash receptacles in hospitals, podiatrist's equipment, gloves, condoms, toilet seat covers, liners for clothing, combs and brush pockets for beauty shops, liners for surgical boots or masks, wraps for surgical instruments, oxygen tents, or sanitary napkin disposal packages.
Additional objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.